


Let Me Take It Back

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death Wish, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, hate me all you want for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so two of my favorite authors here recently had written a story called Peace...a good story where theon survives happily.....::grins::  now...what is it littlefinger tells varys??? they discuss the pleasure of getting one over on each other because it is fun to trick your friends.....well.....here is a story for both of you....i have let Theon kill ramsay....::evil laughter:: enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take It Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acerbitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbitas/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



So much blood but it was bad, wrong, not right at all...because it was NOT Reek's blood.  It was Master's...Milord's...Lord Ramsay had so much blood, now that made sense in a way..he was so large..such a big man....

Another very bad, wrong, not right thing..the knife was in Reek's hand, not Ramsay's and how could that be?  A panting, drooling, sobbing breath and then he screamed, oh how he screamed...he wished he knew how to stop but Ramsay LOVED Reek's screams.  But the master could not hear it anymore, no smile that seemed gentle, the more pain Reek has the more kind Ramsay always seemed.  Now he was still and bleeding and Reek was screaming and screaming, why bother when Ramsay was dead?

Reek shook his head wildly as he kicked himself backwards through the dead leaves, smelling the blood even through his own stink.  The dogs were starting to lap at the cooling blood and Reek cried, vomited...the screaming has stopped, why bother screaming if no one wanted him to?  Instead, now came the babble and that was worse, bad, not right, because Ramsay HATED it when Reek babbled,so he should stop it right now, but he could not, Ramsay could not hear it anyway could he? 

Then came that voice, oh, he hated this voice worse than his own squeak, weak voice, hated it worse than Ramsay's voice, but wait, no he LOVED his master, LOVED his voice, of course he did....but this other voice, he hated it so much, that he stood up on wobbly legs.  And there he was again, that piece of shit that his Master HATED HATED HATED and HURT SO MUCH...blame it on the fucking tree that spoke..magic fucking trees that speak and say the BAD NAME.  Here in the sunlight, Reek could see him, a shadow that followed him everywhere now, since the tree spoke that NAME.  

"He deserves to be dead, look what he has done! Think of what he would have done?  Run, run away now while there is still time, no one expects Ramsay back until late tonight!  So run, you fucking waste, run!"  Reek moaned and shook his head wildly.  Run? To where?  No one wants a Reek!  Only Ramsay did and Theon is only a shadow, no one wants a shadow..a used-to-be man.  Reek had no one but Ramsay.  Reek NEEDS Ramsay!  Theon has no one either.  His family had given him up for dead, the North wants him dead.  The wall?  How would Reek survive the wall? 

OH, HOW COULD YOU HOW COULD YOU, BASTARD, WHY COULD YOU NOT SEE THEON THROUGH REEK'S EYES? I THOUGHT YOU SAW EVERYTHING?  NOW WHAT DO I DO?  PLEASE, TELL ME BECAUSE I ONLY KNOW WHAT YOU TELL ME!!!!  IRONBORN SCUM, TRAITOR, TURNCLOAK, AND YOU BETRAYED EVEN YOURSELF...NOW WHERE DO I GO?  I NEEDED HIM, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE!!!!  WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT HAVE I DONE? 

Reek scrambled forward, retching,shaking and he ran to the corpse, crying, begging, shaking him.  He did not even know he was screaming into the pale still face.  OH PLEASE OH PLEASE I AM SO SORRY, PLEASE, IT WAS NOT ME IT WAS HIM IT WAS THE TREE, REEK NEEDS RAMSAY, MASTER I TAKE IT BACK, PLEASE, I TAKE IT BACK,  LOOK I WILL CRAWL, WILL EAT SHIT AND MUD.  ALL DIRTY, I WILL FUCK ANYONE YOU WANT, DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE COME BACK AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!

With a cry of utter despair Reek woke up and clutched his blanket with few fingers.  He cried and was grateful, because he was still here, still under a table in the main hall.  It was almost morning, just before servants would wake and no one was here to witness this pitiful display.  With a shuddering deep breath, Reek now knew what to do.  What he had to do besides beg someone to cut down that fucking talking tree that said the BAD NAME.  It was clear now, the dream showed him, he must only play Ramsay's games.  Theon, the tree and others try to play tricks too.  He almost fell for the bad trick too! How stupid he was, his Master was right about that.  

On wobbling legs, with twitching fingers, Reek shambled upstairs to his Lord's chambers.  He quietly opened the door and sobbed with relief and something that felt like love but was too painful to really be that, when he saw Ramsay sleeping.  For a moment, he just watched him sleep.  Nodding to himself, he thought, I need to tell him now.  Tell him what the washerwomen and the singer want to do.  Why they are really here.  He will be mad that I woke him, that I did not tell him right away.  This will hurt...but the dream was still there and that hurt worse.

Leaning down, a mangled hand gently touched his Lord's shoulder......

 


End file.
